Maldad y Tristeza en el Mar
by nefert13star
Summary: Yho es comprometido con alguien y rompe su sueño por ello. Pero en el lugar donde le encanta estar descubre su felicidad y una nueva vida con alguien en especial. dscubrelo ,leyendo y dejando rewiews!
1. ¿Un compromiso?

**Maldad y Tristeza en el mar**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Un compromiso?**

Érase aquel joven castaño que se encontraba siempre en el mar. Le encantaba el mar ese era un hecho, pero se sentía atrapado en su mundo. Sus padres millonarios tal como el, lo controlaban demasiado. Lo tenían en gran variedad de cursos; de piano, etiqueta entre otras... y para colmo le escogían esposa sin su consentimiento, pues no le gustaba para nada la idea ya que el siempre quiso escoger aquella con la que se casaría. Por lo tanto para sentirse libre caminaba por su playa privada donde se sentía con tranquilidad. Recordó a su madre hablándole sobre aquella mujer.

*flashback*

-Yho tu futura esposa es la indicada para ti, es perfecta, sabe cocinar, realizar todos los deberes de la casa y es amigable. Así que este sábado irás a conocerla pues tu boda será en 6 meses. Su nombre es Tamao Tamamura es de cabello corto color rosa y espero que la trates bien, es la indicada para ti, ¿Quedo claro?

-Si mamá. Dijo sintiéndose con ira por dentro pues no estaba por nada del mundo de acuerdo con esa boda arreglada, pues el solo tenía 19 años, ¿tan joven he de casarme? Se preguntaba él sin hallar respuesta.

Luego de voltear y alejarse no quiso ver más a su madre. Era tanto el rencor que no lo soportaba.

*fin del flashback*

Faltaba un día, era mañana el día en que conocería a esa cochina mujer que le fregaría la vida por siempre. Pensaba en que hacer al verla. ¿Romperle la cara?: no. ¿Asesinarla?: nooo, como se me ocurre eso. Se regañaba él. No se pero tengo que controlarme y alejarla de mí. Decidió él. En tanto al verse anochecer el día, decide regresar a su alcoba a darse una ducha y dormir.

Al día siguiente despierta y ve su cuarto vacío. Su ropa no estaba, sus muebles, objetos personales. ¿Quién se las llevo? Se preguntó adormecido. Cuando sale de su habitación y en la sala se encuentra a su mamá empacando cosas.

-Mamá que haces? Le ijo enojado, porque se atreve a llevarse sus pertenencias.

-Hoy te vas a vivir en una casa cerca de la playa con tu prometida. Le dijo así de tirao.

-¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca? ¡NI SIQUIERA LA HE CONOCIDO DIOS! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-fue una decisión inesperada y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, asi que obedece o grandes consecuencias sufrirás. Dijo reprochosamente y amenasandolo a la vez. Yho la conocía muy bien. Si no obedecía se atrevería a lo peor. Así que pensó en seguirle la corriente para después arruinarle su jueguito al azar.

-Me importa un comino lo que hagas. Estúpida. Diciendo la última palabra en su mente pues el no acostumbraba a decir tales palabras y por lo tanto al alzarle la voz Yho por primera vez a su madre dejó a esta sin habla.

El automóvil ya se dirigía a la mansión de la muchacha e Yho más cabreado que con decirles que contagiaba a todos los que lo veían con esa rabia que en su rostro expresaba. Al fin llegaron. Yho bajó tirando la puerta del auto, luego entrando a la mansión como todo un piedrero mangajo sorprendiendo a los familiares de la muchacha y a la muchacha misma quien lo esperaba.

-Tu eres Tamao Tamamaura? Pregunto rapidamente al entrar y ver a una chica de cabello corto y rosa.

-Si, usted es Yho Asakura? Preguntó dulcemente.

-Si, y que te quede claro que este compromiso solo es por obediencia para mí, ni siquiera te conozco y pienso que es terrible casarse así, ¿entiendes? Dijo hacienod llorar a Tamao y siendo el centro de atención de todos en el festín.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-disculpeme porfavor, no me pude controlar. Es que fue tan rápido este compromiso que .... no tengo palabras para explicarle. le imploraba Yho al padre de Tamao.

-Es que el compromiso no es el problema, sino el dolor que siente mi hija ahora mismo.

-Descuide hare lo que sea para que se sienta mejor. calmó al padre.

-Mejor que lo intentes y des resultados porque no sabes lo que pasará si sigue asi mi hija. amenasó él.

-Descuide señor todo está arreglado. dijo pensando en como arreglar todo este lio formulado por el.

En tanot la terminar la conversación se retiró de la habitación pensando. 6 meses, esas palabra le rodeaban la cabeza.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente se preparó para nadar a la playa. la arena estaba bastante caliente pero por suerte no olvidó sus sandalias.

Luego de caminar unos minutos finalmente llegó al agua donde nadó sin parar, luego decide recorrer el lugar y sus alrededores.

al terminarse el camino pudo ver una piedra extraña, tenía forma de una sirena. Estaba llena de moo esa piedra y se preguntaba como aquella bella escultura estaría tirada o mejor dicho abandonada ahí.

Al revisar más la pieza observa unos geroglíficos que no entiende para nada. Así que decide regresar a preguntarles a los padres sobre esa escultura.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al llegar a la casa llama al padre de Tamao.

- Señor Tamamura. ¿Donde se encuentra?

-Que nesecitas? dijo secamente pues estaba aun enojado con él.

-Porque han de abandonar esa escultura de una hermosa sirena a las afueras de la playa?

-¿que?... mm, de que hablas? como sacaste una idea como esa? nosotros no guardamos basura en la playa!!! dijo poniednosa nervioso .

-Pero que le sucede? esta nervioso o que? dijo extrañandose de su actitus, ese señor es tan serio en sus palabras que cualquiera se extrañaria en verlo dudar al decir las palabras.

-Creo.. que debo irme!! dijo huyendo de la sala en la que se encontraba haciendo sospechar asi a Yho de su actitud.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iba llegando el señor Tamamura donde su esposa apresurado.

-Rinia!! Rinia! .... dijo entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

-PERO QUE TE SUCEDE?!!! pasó algo? dijo preocupada al ver por primera vez a su epsoso asi.

-Hay que salir hoy en la noche sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Ha regresado la sirena del mar y es tiempo de actuar!!

-Pero cómo sucedió?, hace mucho que hundimos en lo más profundo del mar, esa terrible abominación!!

-El prometido de nuestra hija nos ha dicho que la ha visto al final del recorrido de la playa. Qué querra de nosotros?

-no se, pero no lo averiguaremos, saldremos a la media noche, hay que proteger a la familia.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yho pensativo estaba, recostado en su futón. habían tantas preguntas, pero no respuestas. Que significaba esa escultura?, porque tenia geroglíficos? porque al comentarlo al señor Tamamura este se pone nervioso?, simplememte no sabía hallar respuesta alguna.

-Iré a revisar a esa escultura, debe haber algo extraño en esa pieza. pensó decidido a revisar.

Se levanto del futón, se colocó sus sandalias y se dirigió donde encontró esa escultura.

Al llegar al lugar destinado, el cual juraba haberla encontrado, se quedó sorprendido. no había nada!!, estaba vacío!.

-Pero esta mañana estaba aquí, lo sé, lo vi!. cuando escucha el canto de alguien a lo lejoz en el mar. Era tan bello aquel canto que se podría confundir con el sonido del cielo. Pero al acercarse más y más ese canto cayó desmayado.

continuara..

notas de la autora: Se que soy amala escribiendo, les agradeceria reviews para coregirme o reviews normales tambien. pronto lo continuare, lo continuare para mis queridos fantasmas...


	2. ¿Una leyenda?

**Maldad y Tristeza en el mar**

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Una leyenda?**

-Yho... Yho…. ¡YHO!!!1

-¿Qué…..? ¿Qué paso….? Dijo despertando de su sueño aún recostado sobre la arena.¡CLAPSH!( recibiendo cachetada) ¡Auch………..!!!! ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Quién eres? Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados tratando de abrirlos haciendo dar tiempo de ocultar al ser misterioso que se ocultaba de él.

-Que quien soy? , ¿Pues quien más?, ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Anna. Se oyó tal voz, detrás de una roca.

-¿Anna?, no te conozco, y ... ¿porqué te escondes? Preguntó extrañado.

-MM…! dijo al pararse y estirar sus brazos. –¿Tienes miedo? Dijo en tono de burla.

-No, jamás tendría miedo de alguien como tú. Dijo respondiéndole de forma superior.

-Entonces revelate.. dijo seductoramente...

-Da igual.. dijo saliendo de la roca impactando al castaño por muchas cosas, entre ellas, su belleza, su cabello, su aleta, todo!!

-AAaaaaaaaaa..... dijo babeando por la bella imagen que tuvo la fortuna de ver.

-¡CLAPSH!(siendo cacheteado), deja de babear, acaso nunca habías visto a una mujer con elegancia?. dijo aciendolo reaccionar .

-Correción, sirena!!!! dijo aún más exaltado, nunca había visto a una sirena, pues quien ha de verlas si se supone que eran un mito.-Pero.. dijo retrocediendo hacia atrás........ ¿Qué? eres la escultura que se encontraba justo aqui? dijo señalando el lugar donde la había encontrado.

-Si... dijo apagada, en su rostro decaida por tal afirmación se pudo notar haciendo entristecer al castaño. - Estás atrapada?

-Sientate, te tengo que contar esto... dijo pidiendo que se acercara el chico. - Te escucho.. dijo dándole la palabra para que iniciara.

(reading flashback)

-En mi reino, como princesa del mar junto a mi padre, eramos los más respetados , pero yo cometí un error; el haberme enamorado de alguien inferior a mi. Estaba prohibido casarse alguien de la realeza con un civil, pero yo cometí el error de desobedecer esa regla. Hao.., el hombre (sireno) con el que me había enamorado no estabamos dispuestos a abandonar nuestro amor. Asi que a escondidas nos veíamos sin que nadie se enterase. Nos casamos a escondias, como un secreto entre nosotros dos con la ayuda de´el que fue mi más fiel amigo: Manta, pequeño, cabello castaño claro y una gran adicción a obedecer. Y mientras teníamos nuestros minutos de felicidad Manta me traiciona contándoselo todo a mi padre. Mi padre como castigo me condenó a estar echa de piedra cada 5 años dándome solo la posibilidad de 1 semana de libertad, justo como ahora. Y como si fuera poco, mató a Hao... dandome asi el dolor más crudo que he podido sentir.

(fin del reading flashback)

-¡QUE TERRIBLE!! , ¡COMO SE ATREVE A HACERTE ESO?, ¿ esta loco? preguntaba enojado.

-No tuvo compasión ni aunque fuese yo su hija, para él valen más las normas que los sentimientos.. dijo triste recordando.

-En una semana volverás a ser de piedra? preguntó preocupado.

-Si.... dijo aún más triste.

- ¿ Y no existe una manera de romper esa maldición?

-mmmmm..... en realidad sí, pero es casandome con un sireno de la realeza.

- Eso será dificil de resolver.. dijo con cara de reto.

-pero, por casualidad, eres familiar de Hao..?

- No lo creo, no tengo a nadie de mi familia con ese nombre. Por que lo preguntas?

-mm.. Nada.. dijo nerviosa. Ese chico tenía un parecido impresionante con Hao pensaba ella.

- Mira ya está anocheciendo... dijo señalando el cielo naranjiso.- Creo que tenemos que regresar..

-¿Tenemos? dijo confundida, si no lo veía, es una sirena, tiene aleta, podría desatar un escandalo mundial!.

-Calma.., ten. dijo dándole su chaqueta.- Secate, asi desaparecerá tu aleta.

-Bueno.. dijo accediendo a tomarla e iniciar a secarse, las piernas enpesaban a aparecerle poco a poco, pero!!

-¡CIELOS!!! dijo notando que se encontraba sin prenda alguna abajo.

-¿Que? dijo para luego mirarse abajo para luego. ¡AAAAAAA!! me olvidé de esto!! dijo agarrándo rápidamente la chaqueta que tenía para amararsela a las caderas. - ¡Uff! listo.. dijo satisfecha de su trabajo para luego.

-Yho.. yho.. ¡YHO!!!!! dijo enojada de su falta de atención para luego acercarse a él y darse cuenta de que desmayado estaba acompañado de un chorro de sangre que le salía por la nariz. - ¡CLAPSH!, ¡Auch.......!! gritó a todo viento Yho al despertar de su inconciente con el cachete ardiendo de dolor.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!! dijo enojada alejándose en dirección a la manción. Ella tenía un escondite secreto que la conducía a la mejor habitación de la manción en el tejado, lugar donde casi nadie visitaba, era un lugar abandonado justo el que nesecitaba.

mientras Yho reacciona viendo a Anna alejarse

-Anna!!! Espera!!!! Te pueden cachar!! dijo preocupado corriendo y corriendo viendo que cada vez más corria más despacio, y despacio..

-Que cansansio.... Me olvidé que corria sobre arena.... dijo tratando de caminar rápido para alcanzarla. Anna casi llegando a la manción seguía enojada con Yho, tanto que le salían chispas. Yho se quedó confundido al ver que ella se desviaba del camino hacia un arbusto.

-Pero que hace... cuando al taparse con el arbusto desaparece.. -¿Anna? Que le paso? Donde se fue? preguntó extrañado.

Cuando al acercarse al arbusto , la que porfin pudo llegar se cae en una especie de hoyo. AAA... Que es esto? dijo mientras gritaba como loco hasta que terminó por caer en algo suave.. que era, no se?

-YHOOOO!!!!! solo se pudo escuchar el gritar de supuesta señorita mandando por un tubo al moreno, dejándolo adolorido.

-AAAAiiiiii ayayaiiiiiiii auchhh quejaba el pobre moreno

continuara....


End file.
